


Gratitude

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Neville100's prompt #343: Gratitude. 
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn. 
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #343: Gratitude. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Gratitude

~

“…and, because of testimony by your fellow students, most notably Neville Longbottom, you are hereby acquitted of all war crime charges.” 

Zabini turned and slowly nodded at Neville, who smiled and nodded back. 

By the time the Wizengamot filed out, Zabini had made his way to Neville’s spot in the stands. “Thank you, Longbottom,” he said.

“There’s no need—” 

Zabini held up a hand. “Please allow me to express my gratitude in my own way,” he said. “How about a drink?” 

Neville inclined his head. “A drink sounds good. When?” 

Zabini hummed. “How about now?” 

“Sure.” Neville gestured. “Lead on.” 

~

“…isn’t necessary—” Neville gasped, his head falling back onto the bed. 

Zabini, mouth wrapped around Neville’s cock, hummed. 

“Fuck!” Neville shouted, arching his back and coming in urgent spurts down Zabini’s throat. 

By the time Zabini pulled off, Neville was boneless, sated. 

“We discussed this,” Zabini murmured, slithering up Neville’s body. “You said you’d allow me to express my gratitude to you in my own way. And I am.” 

Neville cracked open one eye. “I didn’t want you to feel like I only testified because I fancy you.” 

Zabini smirked. “There are worse reasons.” 

Neville laughed. “I suppose that’s true.” 

~


End file.
